


It's a Heist for a cretin Brit

by PegaGamer



Series: FreeWood Fanfictions [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Smut, Let's Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fake AH Crew are relaxing in Geoff's apartment discussing if they should do another heist. The crew aren't sure if they should but Gavin is a bit taken aback while Geoff's speech, Ryan is playing with his hair. And Gavin realizes that Ryan is on a heist for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it begins~

**_Title: It's a Heist for a cretin Brit_ **

**_Rating: M for smut, language, violence, nudity and possible drug use._ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood_ _, side MichaelxLindsey_ **

**_A/N: This is my first Achievement Hunter fan fiction so be kind do me ><;;;_ **

* * *

"Alright you fucktards!" Geoff shouted a bit to the crew on the couch, "Are we gonna plan another heist or what?" Geoff asked the other five who were on the couch. Jack was pondering the idea while Michael was texting his wife asking how her day was. Ryan and Gavin looked like the only two paying attention while Ray of course got high. Geoff sighed and crossed his arms a bit. The mustached man sighed and pulled a gun out and shot at the plant on the coffee table catching the other three's attention.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ray said in shock and Michael almost dropping his phone. Jack blinked in shock looking up to Geoff. Geoff wasn't amused.

"Well?" Geoff asked and Jack was the first to speak.

" _Well"_ Jack started as he began to sit forward, "It's a good idea but how exactly are we gonna do this? Most of are heists have been failures." Jack pointed out and the other four nodded at the same time. Geoff sighed playing with his mustache.

"Why don't we try and rob a bank?" Michael suggested, "Or three of us rob on different blocks and the other three are there to help them out."

"Nah remember when we did that?" Ray mentioned, "We all were fucked.."

"Least Ryan had the money." Geoff mentioned and Ryan nodded.

"Damn straight." He laughed. Geoff clapped his hands after he put a map up onto the wall.

"Alright guys.. THIS is how it's gonna go..." As Geoff started to talk about the heist Gavin kept his full attention on the subject. But something was messing with him. He desisted to ignore it. But it was still there! Feeling something slowly go from the back of his head and down the back of his neck caused him to shiver. What WAS that?! Looking around everyone was paying attention to the plans of the new heist. Gavin was so confused, but he started to feel something messing with his hair, groaning quietly he smacked whatever was messing with him.

"Ow..!" Ryan said interrupting Geoff's speech. Gavin blushed some and Geoff rose a brow to the two.

"The fuck you assholes doing?" Geoff asked and Ryan shrugged.

"Noting just listening to the plan. I hit my finger on the weird hard part of the couch."

"Ow.." The others said and Gavin made it seem like he was over heating.

"I'mma go wash my face. I know what I'm doing I'll be back." And with that he walked out and into the bathroom. Man he wasn't even sure what the hell was going on with Ryan. Yeah those two were Team Love and Stuff. But that was a joke.. Was it? He sighed and washed his face he heard the door from the apartment open and the voices of greetings echoed.

Outside Lindsay had just arrived and apparently was part of the heist. Micheal went over and hugged his wife giving her hugs and kisses. Michael mainly did it to annoy Lindsay as she pretended to be grossed out and dying from the hugs and kisses. Everyone laughed and Geoff explained her role in the heist to her and the female agreed to it. Gavin came out and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey you okay Vav?" Ray asked and Gavin smiled to Ray who used his nickname. Going over he nudged him with his elbow.

"I'm okay X-Ray."

"Holy shit that rhymed!" Ray laughed and Gavin did as well as they started to nudge each other seeing who'd fall over first. Outside of heist planning and such these were just a couple of people just living life. After the review of the plan to let Lindsay know Geoff clapped his hands again and sighed.

"Alright so everyone knows their jobs for next month's heist? We usually jump into it. Lads! Here's the basic rundown so we're all on the same page. You're our look outs. You're gonna keep an eye on each of us. Gavin you're covering Ryan, Michael will be covering me, and Ray will be covering Jack. While us Gents will be robbing the bank across town. Lads will be outside covering us. Lindsay will have a copter. Which apparently she OWNS."

"What it was a gift from Miles I couldn't turn it down.." Lindsay shrugged.

Geoff continued, "Once we get what we can we're gonna go out the back. Lindsay is gonna pick the Lads up and hurry to the alleyway and pick us up there. Since Jack is best at flying copters Jack is gonna take us to the far other side to the abandoned light house and THAT'S where we'll split the money. Everyone got that?"

"Question.." Ryan started as he sat forward, "What if it doesn't go as planned?"

"If not we still go and meet at the island. Or take a hostage and make demands."

"I'll be the hostage." Lindsay said holding her hand up but Michael lowered it. Shaking his head.

"Well if you guys are set we're done here. So yeah." Geoff flipped them up, "Fuck you guys, let's drink and order a pizza."

* * *

The following day Gavin called Ryan out to a cafe near his apartment to talk to him about the flirting he did the night before. Well he thought it was flirting. Sighing Gavin sat on the couch waiting. But felt relieved to see Ryan enter. And it was the first in a long time seeing him without his face make up. Ryan went over and plopped himself next to Gavin and Gavin bounced a bit, Ryan did throw himself onto the couch pretty hard. Gavin blushed some and cleared his throat.

"Ryan we need to talk." He turned to Ryan and blushed a bit more. He didn't know Ryan had blue eyes. They were like stones. Compared to Gavin's hazel green eyes it was quite the mix. Ryan went to grab one of the two coffees on the coffee table.

"One of these mine?" He asked, Gavin nodded and took a sip from both.

"Hey!" Gavin shouted some and Ryan shrugged.

"Taking this one." He laughed and Gavin huffed, "What do you need to talk about?" Ryan asked as he drank his coffee. Gavin has never met Ryan outside of the crew before so he was nervous.

"It's about last night." Gavin said and Ryan sat forward a bit.

"What about it? Are you worried about the.. You know.."

"No. It's not that." Gavin shook his hands, "It's about the.. Thing you did.."

"Oh the hair tuggin' and rubbin' your neck? I was trying to fuck with ya." Ryan said with a laugh, "Was trying to make you do that cooing gurgle noise you make." Ryan admitted, "But.." He blushed himself. Gavin has NEVER seen who they call Mad King blush in such a way, "Was trying to get your attention.." He admitted and. Gavin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are... Are you confessing..?"

"Confessing what?" Ryan looked up in shock.

"You like me.. Like, _like like_ me..." Gavin gave a suspicious look.

"What? No! That's... You're forbobulating thongs!" The two stared at one another and Ryan's face flushed red as he covered it with a nearby pillow. Gavin looked to him a bit surprised. He's NEVER seen Ryan like this.

"Did you just flub your words..?" Gavin asked and after a moment Ryan nodded. Gavin smiled with a small laugh, "That was cute." Ryan pecked from the pillow looking up to Gavin. It didn't take a Bill Nye to see that his face was red as hell. Gavin huffed drinking his coffee and a hand came out of no where hitting it out of his hands, "Hey! Ryan did you just..?"

"Fuck you adorable Brit... Making fun of me flubbing my words.. Saying it's cute.." Ryan muttered and Gavin sighed a bit and stood up.

"You're at least buying me a new coffee."

"Fuck you..! You dropped it."

"You smacked it out of my hands!"

"And..?" Ryan asked and Gavin just left Ryan sat a moment and ran out after Gavin. Pulling him to a stop and held out his coffee, "Hold this..." He said and went back inside. Gavin watched through the window as Ryan bought him a new coffee. Returning with the fresh one and Gavin took it giving Ryan his back.

"Thanks.."

"Just don't bring it up.."

"You mean don't mention it."

"SAME FUCKING THING!"


	2. Should we date?

**_Title: It's a Heist for a cretin Brit_ **

**_Rating: M for smut, language, violence, nudity and possible drug use._ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood_ _, side MichaelxLindsey_ **

**_A/N: Next chapter go!_ **

* * *

Gavin and Ryan kinda started hanging out more, they didn't know why but they actually started enjoying each other's company. And of course the crew were suspicious. When Gavin and Ryan turn one corner, the others were their watching. The two just awkwardly close. And they didn't get why! It's been a week since the five of them started following the duo. They had a heist to plan! Not a date! And it was so awkward because Ryan didn't wear his usual face paint. The crew didn't understand. But a voice caused the two to jump.

"What are you guys doing?" When they looked over it was Caleb staring at them confused. Geoff stood and dusted himself off, Ray stayed on the ground while Michael and Lindsay stood innocently. Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're following Ryan and Gavin." Jack confessed. Caleb rose a brow and looked to where the couple was at. He shrugged and looked to the crew.

"Looks normal." Caleb said with a small laugh.

"That's what I told them.." Jack huffed. 

"Than why are you still here?" Michael asked puzzled.

"I just wanna see you guys fuck up." Jack admitted and the crew sighed and looked to Ray.

"I'm with him." He pointed to Jack and Geoff scoffed.

"Am I the only one freaked out about this?" He asked lookin' to his crew.

"You worried about Gavie-boi? Or you anti-gay?" Lindsay joked.

"Homophobe."

"Am not..." Geoff frowned. The crew started to repeat it to annoy the mustached man. Geoff eventually looked annoyed as hell.

"Dude Gavin is just one of my best friends and I'm worried because Ryan is also a psycho.." Geoff admitted as he crossed his arms.

"It's only around animals." Ray added, "Why don't you think he's allowed at Mile's house?"

"That poor dog.." Jack sighed.

"Uh-huh.." Caleb mumbled.

"What what happened at Mile's house?" Lindsay asked.

"Basically Ryan put a blanket over his dog and pointed a laser pointer with the dot on the ground. Poor thing." Michael sighed and Lindsay gave an ohh look.

"THEY'RE ON THE MOVE!" Ray said standing. The others looked seeing Ryan and Gavin going onto a motorcycle.

"Are you sure this is safe..?" Gavin asked as he put the helmet on, Ryan nodded as he put his own helmet on.

"Sure."

"SURE! Bloody hell Ryan!" As Ryan revved the engine with himself and Gavin on board Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan as the mad man started to drive away. Gavin clung tightly to Ryan not expecting the fast pace. But he looked a bit surprised seeing the AH car drying up. Why were they here?!

"Um Ryan.." Gavin said and Ryan looked over seeing the car. He than sped up and Geoff growled, speeding up. Once they were side by side Geoff rolled his window down and stuck his head out.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!"

"ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?!" Gavin asked annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK DICKWAD?!"

"EAT SHIT GEOFF!" Ryan shouted and sped away. Geoff was not happy after that.

"Umm.. Maybe shouldn't have said that.." Michael said frowning. Geoff scoffed and sped up behind the couple. There was no way he was gonna let these guys go. Ryan revved the engine again and sped down an alley way and of course the car followed. But seeing it was a dead end the bike was skid to a stop and the two looked at the wall and than to the men exiting the car. Ryan took his helmet off after standing the bike up and got off the bike. Going over to Geoff, the mustached man punched him across the face, causing Ryan to stumble a bit.

"GEOFF!" Gavin took his helmet off and tossed it as he stood between the two, "Bloody hell what has gotten into you?!"

"MOVE GAVIN!" Geoff yelled, "I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM AND YOU NEXT..!" Jack rushed over and pulled Geoff away. Gavin wasn't sure what was happening. Ryan whipped his lip, checking to see if he was bleeding. Which he was. Sighing and as he went to Geoff Gavin held Ryan back.

"FUCK YOU MAN!" Ryan shouted.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Lindsay shouted and Geoff shrugged Jack off of him, "Can we hear what Gavin and Ryan have to say at least...?" Lindsay asked looking to the couple.

"Look.. We're just hanging out. Of course there's flirting and such but.." Ryan explained and Gavin nodded.

"Than what was with all the holding hands?" Michael asked.

"We weren't holding hands!" Gavin blushed and Ray nodded a bit, going over and showing Gavin a picture of the two holding hands, "Okay maybe a little bit but nothing more.."

"There's kisses on the cheek, on the lips.." Ray slid through his photos.

"How many of those do you even HAVE?" Geoff asked puzzled.

"I have my ways." Ray said pushing his glasses up. The crew sighed and Geoff went over but was pulled back by Jack again.

"My FUCKING question is why didn't you tell us, assholes?" The couple was taken aback from Geoff's question, "We wouldn't have spied if you told us you were dating..." Gavin and Ryan looked to one another and sighed a bit.

"Look.. We didn't say anything because we didn't think it mattered." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Well no more secrets got it assholes?" Geoff asked and the couple nodded.

"I guess we're dating now?" Ryan asked as he looked to Gavin as the others went back to the car talking about beers.

"Yeah.. I guess we are."

* * *

 

Gavin and Ryan were at Ryan's place and the two knew the others would bug them so he closed all the blinds and windows as well as locked the doors. Ryan ain't dealing with anyone's bullshit. Gavin was surprised to see such a nice house. He knew Ryan had money but damn. The place was nice. Ryan went over to Gavin and as he pulled him close his hands went to the Brit's behind. Gavin blushed pushing back a bit.

"Ryan what in Mark Nutt are you doing?!" Gavin asked and Ryan smirked to the male.

"What? It's been a while." Ryan said as he grinned his groin to Gavin's.

"We've been together for two weeks!" Gavin flushed red at the feeling of Ryan against him. He could already guys his size from the grind. Ryan started to kiss Gavin' neck and Gavin gripped at the back of Ryan's jacket. He felt a bit skiddish from these actions he wasn't used to it. And the tightening of his pants weren't helping. He felt as if he was going to loose control. And that's what EXACTLY what happened once Ryan hissed him. A wave of energy went through the Brit and the two continued to kiss each other. Ryan picked Gavin up as they were locked in their kiss, carrying them into the bedroom and than dropped the male on the bed. Gavin panted some and Ryan unzipped and unbuttoned Gavin's jeans. Gavin let out a sigh when he felt free, looking to Ryan who was kissing his belly. A bit puzzled but a loud gasp escaped his lips when Ryan put his mouth over the growing tent in Gavin's boxers. Oh man he wasn't expecting that. He arched his back gripping Ryan's hair as the male pulled his boxers. Taking the Brit into his mouth.

"R-... Ryan..~" Gavin moaned and Ryan bobbed his head on the Brit's shaft as the smaller male gripped his hair. Ryan soon removed his mouth looking to the Brit as he panted.

"Wow never heard of this come out of you Gav~" Ryan teased.

Gavin puffed his cheek, "You cheeky bastard.." Ryan laughed and licked Gavin's neck than sat up. Starting to undo his pants as Gavin sat up some, once Gavin looked over to see Ryan's size. A lot bigger than he thought. Blushing more Ryan than flipped the Lad and pulled his pants and boxers down. Gavin blushed madly gripping the sheets he felt something wet on his behind. Sitting some some he saw it was Ryan's tongue.

"R-Ry what are you...~?" Gavin moaned in question and the male smirked as he continued to lick the Brit's entry, soon he moved and positioned himself behind the smaller Crew member and put one of his hands on top of Gavin's.

"Take a deep breath." Ryan said and Gavin blinked and gasped with his face darkening in red as he felt something pushing itself in. Gavin panted as he felt Ryan push his way inside. Once fully in Gavin panted a bit and trembled a bit gripping the sheets in one hand and Ryan's hand in the other. Giving him a moment to breathe Ryan than started rocking his hips. A muffled moan from the smaller male. Gavin trembled a bit and gripped the blankets even more as Ryan thrusted his hips. The feeling of being filled excited Gavin even more as he allowed the Gent to probe him. The male soon sat up a bit and held the Brit's hips and continued to pound into the younger male.

Gavin moaned as he gripped the sheets even more. His eyes tearing up some and bit his lip a bit with a whimper as Ryan hit his prostate. Ryan noticed and smirked leaning forward a bit.

"Oh~ Did I hit something, Gav~?" Ryan teased and Gavin shook his head. Ryan laughed and hit his prostate again. Causing the male to moan out and gripped the sheets. The bed now beginning to creak. Gavin began to moan louder as the sound of slapping skin and creaking echoed in the room. Gavin's face was flushed red and his mouth open with saliva connected to his teeth and lips were shaking from pleasure. God he felt great! Gavin knew there was something supposed to feel wrong but he just loved it! His eyes rolled back and he moaned louder as Ryan sped up his hips and pulled Gavin's hair a bit hard.

"Oh god~!"  Gavin moaned louder, "Bloody hell~!" He moaned and Ryan smirked more.

"You like that~? Like my cock?"

"Y-Yes~!!" Gavin moaned and Ryan pounded into Gavin more and the Brit moaned louder and Ryan pulled Gavin up and bit Gavin's ear.

"Cum for me~" Ryan moaned and Gavin bit his lip and once Ryan pulled out caused Gavin to cum all over the sheets. Ryan pulled Gavin over to his crotch. Gavin hurried and took him into his mouth and bobbed his head. And gripping the man's jeans he looked up to Ryan as he bobbed his head. Soon Ryan forced Gavin's head down as he came heavily into Gavin's mouth. Gavin moved his head and coughed, his face covered in Ryan's sperm. Looking up to Ryan and the mad man smirked down to Gavin.

"What the fuckin' hell..?" He asked and Ryan laughed.

"Oh come on. You like my cock and you know it~" He joked and Gavin blushed, "You do don't you?"

"I uhh.. Umm.."

"Just suck it already and get your fill." Ryan laughed and Gavin took Ryan into his hand and took to him into his mouth again. Bobbing his head again and Ryan laid his head back and panted softly. Gavin moaned around Ryan but stopped a moment when Ryan's phone went off. Grabbing it Ryan looked to Gavin and smirked, "Keep sucking." He assured and Gavin sighed went back too work and Ryan answered the phone his hand on Gavin's head, "Yo."

"Hey Ry. It's me." Geoff said over the phone, "We are about to do an update on the bank we're lookin' at. We're gonna meet at Michael and Lindsay's house. Can ya make it?" Geoff asked looking to the others. Ryan started to thrust a bit and Gavin fought a gag. Giving an annoyed look.

"Yeah I got it. I'll let Gav know."

"Yeah let that cock sucker know too!" Geoff scoffed some, "Ray! No! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" And after that they hung up. Ryan laughed and looked to Gavin.

"Once you're done we're gonna head to the Jones."


	3. Updates and Random bullshit

**_Title: It's a Heist for a cretin Brit_ **

**_Rating: M for smut, language, violence, nudity and possible drug use._ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood_ _, side MichaelxLindsey_ **

**_A/N: Smut smut smut! xD_ **

* * *

As the couple arrived at the house Ryan had let Gavin know what was happening. Poor kid was still a bit sore but he was okay. Also the blow job he had given Ryan earlier was quite... Interesting during Geoff's call. Once they entered the house they were greeted and took a seat together. Ryan's arm around Gavin and when Gavin looked over Lindsay was legitly on Michael's lap. Michael didn't mind this was his wife after all. When there was another knock on the door Lindsay got up and answered while Geoff set up on the wall. She returned with two other men.

"IT'S CALEB AND MILES EVERYONE!" Lindsay said happily and everyone greeted the two. Miles looked a tad scared of Ryan at first but was confused for why he was cuddling Gavin.

"Did Ryan force you to cuddle, Gavin?" Miles asked.

"No they're gay for each other." Lindsay said sitting back down.

"She isn't wrong." Ryan laughed and Gavin cuddled closer. Miles shrugged a bit and went to sit down. Caleb sat down as well and Geoff cleared his throat.

"Alright assholes let's get this going. I've had Miles and Caleb monitor the bank we were planning on going on a heist at. But something came up with Miles. Miles wanna share?" Miles blinked than cleared his own throat and sat up.

"The police are planning to be there for this transfer. So Gents you're gonna have to go in before the police even gets there. Which is about... 11:30 AM. Bank opens at 9 AM so we gotta be there by at least 10:50 or 11." Miles explained, "We gotta be super careful when it starts."

"Than were will Team Lads be?" Ray asked.

"Lads will be inside this time. Not outside." Geoff said pointing at the map, "We're gonna take over the bank and take hostages. Miles volunteered to be the hostage that is set free for our escape. Gents and Lads are gonna be inside. While Lindsay is gonna be motoring the skies with Caleb whose gonna be on radio with us. It's very important for this to go through as planned."

"Question; Do we get masks?" Ryan asked, of course he'd ask that.

"Duh of course!" Geoff scoffed, "Lindsay the cool and awesome person she is, already got some for us."

"Literally we all are wearing them." Lindsay said smiling. Miles rubbed his hands and the female brought a giant box in and tossed everyone a mask.

"EAGLE!" Ray screamed and everyone laughed holding the eagle masks.

"That's right fucktards. We're wearing our eagle masks. Miles you get one too." Lindsay handed Miles a mask, "Since you're part of this heist you get one too asshole."

"Thanks man!" Miles smiled proudly. He than blinked and looked at his phone, "It's my mom be right back." He went out back and The group shrugged and continued to talk.

"Hey did ya get any more information?" The voice asked as soon as Miles answered.

"Well hello to you Burnie.." Miles scoffed, "And yeah.. Look I don't feel right about this.."

"Just tell us what you got.." Burnie sighed, "Look I get that outside their gang thing... They're your friends. But they are planning a heist."

"But they haven't killed anyone." Miles sighed heavily, "Not even Ryan."

"We still gotta take them down, Luna." Burnie said strictly, "Now tell us what's been happening.."

"... They're all going inside.. I'mma play hostage for them so they can get out and to their meeting point."

"Where's that?"

"I don't know..!" Miles said frustratedly. He didn't want his friends getting shot. Or killed. He knew these were good people. Doing it for their own reasons, "I'll get there soon okay?"

"Everything okay, Miles?" Jack asked popping his head out. Miles looked over and nodded a bit.

"Yeah my mom. she doesn't understand somethings. She's old." Jack rose a brow and nodded.

"They usually are."

"You know who else is old?" YOUR FACE!" Burnie screamed on the phone and Miles hung up.

"Who the hell was that?" Jack asked, who was just about to go back inside.

"My grandpa. He tries to be cool."

"Ahh.. Well we're about to send someone out to go get some food and just hang out for a bit."

"What we getting?"

"We all kinda agreed on McDonalds. Now debating on who should go."

"I'll go." Miles said with a shrug, "Who else."

"Ryan." Jack said pointing to the mad man who was giving Geoff a nuggie. Miles paled a bit, "If you want we can send Caleb instead."

"I think that'd be best." Miles smiled and the two went inside. This was gonna be a long heist.

* * *

"So..." Gus asked looking to Burnie. Burnie scoffed and looked to Gus.

"Miles is STILL trying to find out ending location. But they are gonna be inside."

"Nice." Gus smirked, "And.. Do you think it was a good idea to send Miles in to do this?"

"Ya kidding me? He knows those guys well. He's perfect."

"Feel like we should have sent Barbra though."

"What about me?" Barbra asked.

"Gus wanted to send ya in to spy on the AH Crew."

"Fuck that. They're the worst heist runners ever."

"They're planning a big one."

"Tell me everything." Barbra leaned forward with a smile.

* * *

"So Ryan you fuck Gav yet?" Geoff asked causing Ryan to spit his beer. The two were in the kitchen while the others ate their food and playing XBox. Ryan looked at Geoff in shock. WHY WOULD HE ASK HIM THAT?!

 "Uhhh.... Why do you even ask..?!"

"Just askin'." Geoff shrugged and watched the others than let out a heavy sigh, "This is gonna be the last one. So it better count."

"What do you mean?" Ryan blinked to the mustached man.

"You know why.." Geoff looked to Ryan strictly. Ryan blinked than nodded.

"Right sir."

"HEY ASSHOLES!" The crew looked over to Geoff, "Let's get fuckin' ready for this heist. It's getting boring." The crew cheered and Miles bit his lip. He knew this was dirty and wrong. He hated the feeling in his stomach. And with that he continued to spy on the Crew.

And as the days drew closer so did Ryan and Gavin. But due to the planning and preparing the couple had practically no time for each other. And that bothered Gavin. Ryan knew he had to get things done. But for Gavin, something didn't feel right. Sighing he ignored it and the crew continued to get ready. Because just in two days was the day of the heist and he knew it was gonna be a busy fuckin' day.


	4. The Heist and Aftermath Part 1

**_Title: It's a Heist for a cretin Brit_ **

**_Rating: M for smut, language, violence, nudity and possible drug use._ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood_ _, side MichaelxLindsey_ **

**_A/N: This is gonna be super fucking long so be aware._ **

* * *

 

It was the day before the heist. How time flies, Gavin was loading a couple of guns and looking at the map a bit. Ryan snuck in behind Gavin and wrapped his arms around the Lad. Gavin blushed and looked up to Ryan

"R.. Ryan what are you..?"

"Please live tomorrow.." Ryan said quietly. Gavin blinked and blushed a bit more. Holding Ryan's hands.

"Same to you.."

"Ya know.. We haven't been together long... But I know there's something there." Ryan said whispering a bit. That night the others were getting ready as well. Geoff stayed quiet looking around the house, before laying to bed he looked at one of the photos on the table and smiled a bit. Than went to lay down. Ray was cleaning a gun and was watching TV. He knew it was gonna be a long day so he stayed up. Jack was laying himself to bed, wrapping his arm around a smaller female and nuzzled her. And Michael and Lindsay both kissed each other laying down to their bed in their small apartment. Each one of the crew members had their reasons of doing this heist. And knew they had to make it count.

And they knew they had to make it right.

They all started to get their cars and the copter ready for the grand heist. They knew this was the day. Loading their guns and preparing themselves in the car as Miles drove he looked to the others in the back of the van. He than cleared his throat.

"So uhh... Why are you guys doing this heist?" He asked and they looked to one another than to Geoff who was still cleaning his gun.

"I'm doing this for my wife and kid. We're in deep dept right now and we really need the money...." Geoff sighed.

"Doing this for my girlfriend and I." Jack said blushing some, "We've been looking to move together and the apartment we're looking at is nice."

"Lindsay and I are doing it for a place too." Michael said perking up a bit, "We found this REALLY nice house. Two bed room house and with both our shares we can OWN the fucker!" Michael smiled with pride.

"My mom's business is going down." Ray said after a moment of silence, "Ever since my dad passed away she's been needing some help. Why do you think I'm busy every now and than." Ray shrugged.

"A guess for the rush for me.." Ryan said shrugging, "Money is good and so is the rush." Ryan sighed a bit smiling, "Man it's great~"

"And you Gavin?" Miles asked puzzled.

"Well..." Gavin thought a moment, "When I moved here I needed help becoming an American. I needed money and after a bit of time and effort I got in. I just needed money to survive."

"So everyone's got a reason.. I'm sure Caleb is here to help."

"Damn straight." Caleb said over the radio. Once they made it to the bank it was 11:15 and the crew ran in ready. Miles in tow. They looked as causal as they could as it got closer to 11:30.

"They're five minutes early.." Caleb scoffed, "Boys be ready the money is coming through the front." And as a man pushed the cart of cash to go to the back Caleb whistled. Giving the go.

The crew turned their backs to the cameras. They all put their masks on and they all turned and Geoff shot up into the ceiling causing the huge crowd to scream. Ryan taking Mile's arm and holding it behind his back.

"LISTEN UP YOU FUCKTARDS!" Geoff screamed, "THAT MONEY BETTER STAY ON THAT CART!" He pointed the gun at the pusher and gestured his gun to the other side of the bank, "I WANT ALL OF YOU OVER HERE NOW!" As the hostages went over guided by Gavin, Ray and Michael, Ryan put Miles in the hostage group just like everyone else.

"Good now collect all technical devices." Caleb said keeping an eye on the screen.

"Alright Lads collect whatever technology they got." As of Geoff's command they went to do so, "Except for that guy's air he needs that." Geoff pointed to the elderly man. The elderly man looked relieved and once all devices were collected and double searched for such the bags were taken away and were tossed by the money. Jack went over by the window and looked to Geoff.

"Mustache-Oh the cops are here."

"Thanks Beard-Oh." Geoff nodded and turned to Ryan, "Mad Man watch the door." Ryan nodded and went over and kept an eye on the police. Geoff went over and answered the phone as it rung. Looking to the hostages the Lad's were guarding.

"Who ever this is please let the hostages go." Burnie said with a scoff, "We have you completely surrounded."

"Look man, we aren't planning on killing ANYONE." Geoff said looking around, "We just want the money."

"All 70 grand? I don't fucking think so." Burnie laughed, "Look bud. Either expect your men to be shot or let them go."

"Either accept my demands and I'll let one go." Geoff said resting the gun on his shoulder.

"The fuck did you say?" Burnie asked shocked.

"You heard me." Geoff said walking with the phone, "I let one out. You let me and my crew out. AS WELL as let us take the money AND let us go. Or we'll kill all the hostages."

"Burnie don't do it..." Barbra said worriedly, "We got our own in there." She said panicking.

"Miles knows what he's doing." Joel said scoffing, "Not like he can handle himself."

"But we threw him into this!" Barbara panicked more, "Just accept the demands!" Burnie thought a moment than nodded, speaking into the phone.

"Alright.. But once you release one hostage, we'll agree on the escape. Release the others. Once they're cleared out the rest is yours." Burnie said and Geoff looked about and than nodded.

"Fine. Sounds fair enough." Geoff said and than hung up. Looking to the lads, "Let the first one out." He said and Ray grabbed Mile's arm. Miles bit his lip and was taken outside, once the doors were open he threw Miles out and the doors were shut again. Looking to see Miles turn and flip Ray off. Ray flipped him off back and went over to the other hostages. Miles rubbed his arm and went over to the others.

"Going as planned?" Burnie asked.

Miles nodded, "Yeah." Burnie nodded back and looked to the bank. Michael sighed a bit and looked to Geoff.

"What do we do now, Mustache-Oh?"

"We wait for the next call Banjo." Geoff said and Michael groaned a bit. Ryan looked about and noticed a safe area for them to meet. Looking to Gavin whistling and geturing for the Brit to follow he turned to Geoff.

"Slow-Moe and I are gonna see if there's any exits blocked."

"Be careful Mad Man." Geoff said and Gavin followed Ryan. Once they were in an area far from the cameras, aka the stairs, Ryan removed his mask and Gavin's kissing the Lad deeply. Gavin blushed and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck. As the two kissed Ryan turned his and Gavin's mics off. So the other's couldn't hear them.

"R-Ryan we're kinda busy should we..?"

"Honestly I don't know if any of us is gonna make it out of this.." Ryan sighed, "I saw the cop out there... Burnie M Burns.. He's a bit of a twisted cop.." Ryan looked to Gavin and kissed his cheek.

"Ry look.. I'm scared too but.."

"I'm not scared."

"Whu..?"

"This is the most fun I had in forever. Other than.. You know~" Ryan smirked and Gavin blushed and crossed his arms.

"You saying shagging me wasn't fun?"

"Are you getting pouty because of that?" Ryan laughed. Than over the radio Geoff's voice came over.

"Hey dirt bags come meet me in the back office." And Gavin turned his radio on and spoke.

"Roger that. We'll be right over." And with that the two put their masks on and went back out. Going into the back office Ray kept an eye on the hostages. As the others were behind the counters now crew talked.

"Guys.. I feel like we should do this." Geoff grabbed a check and showed it to the others.

"Geoff.. Isn't that your retirement funds?" Michael asked.

"My wife and I have separate retirement funds, so hell yeah." He wrote his signature on the back and put it into a box, "It's for the debt.. If there's more than enough than it goes to the kid's collage funds."

"So.. You want us to put something for the people out there?" Jack asked and Geoff nodded.

"This might be our last heist.." Geoff patted the box, "I already put a note saying all the money HAS to go to our families or whomever it's for... 'Least the cops can honer that.." Micheal sighed and pulled out his wallet than wrapped it with a rubber band and added with a note.

"Kazooie if I don't make it this goes to the house got it?" He asked over the radio and Lindsay nodded fighting the urge to tear up. Ray went over and grabbed his own check book and wrote on it and added some cash and a note. Putting them in the box as well with Michael and Geoff's stuff.

"This is for mom." He slapped it down and Jack put a picture of him and his girlfriend in and cash.

"For our place too." Jack nodded. That left Gavin and Ryan. The two didn't know what to put down.

"Um.. Mind giving us time..?" Gavin asked and Geoff nodded.

"You have till the next phone call." The two nodded and went to their locations. Gavin had taken a note pad and was writing a bunch of stuff down. Ryan just watched confused and sighed. Taking a note pad from nearby and started to write stuff down as well. Once both notes were in the box Geoff locked it and put the key around his neck.

"Why do you get the key?" Gavin asked puzzled.

"Because if I go down they'll figure it's on the leader."

"Makes sense." Ryan shrugged and the two took each other's hands and Geoff sighed.

"Let's hope we make it out alive..." After that comment and Geoff answered, "Hello~"

"Alright buck we were able to make your first demand. Once you send out the other hostages you'll be set."

"Took you long enough. Fine. Hey Lads! Elderly and kids first! It's only fair."

"What?! No women and children first!"

"Look douche wad.. I got a man with an air tank.. He NEEDS it to breathe. Now I'm sending kids and him out. So fuck off." And with that Geoff hung up and turned to Gavin, "Go." Gavin nodded and went out and gestured for the kids to follow. Michael helped the man up and carried his air tank for him. Grabbing the man's bag after asking Ray went and handed it to the man. Sending them all out the kids rushed over to the cops and Miles went over to retrieve the old man.

"You're a good boy." The man said to Michael. I hope you have a good reason for this." He said and Michael nodded a bit and rushed inside with the other Lads. They directed the rest of the hostages out and allowed them to grab their bags as they rushed out. Once the last hostage was out the doors were shut and they all went to the volt and the shipment.

Ray whistled, "DUDE THERE'S LIKE... 15 HUNDRED K IN HERE!" He said excitedly to the others after opening the shipment.

"Guys in here there's like.. MILLIONS!"

"Gavin we agreed on the shipment. That's more than enough for all of us." Geoff said and they all nodded, "Lindsay come pick up. Everything good out there Caleb?"

"Everything good in the skies." Caleb said looking around.

"Geoff we got bad news..!" Miles said over the radio.

"What's wrong?"

"They're talking about bombing the bank..."

"WHAT?!" Michael asked in shock, "They can't do that!"

"Jack help me with the case, you guys get your fucking asses in the copter!" Geoff grabbed the box with their notes and such and ran. with the case of money. Going out the back way they rushed out.

"Babe we're in the back!" Michael said and the copter flew down and they all got in. But the case with their notes and such dropped and Gavin hopped off and ran for it. Diving down with it when there was gunshots.

"GAVIN!" Ryan shouted as he ran off and turned to the others, "GO! I'll cover him!" Ray hopped off and punched Ryan's shoulder.

"I'll cover your ass." And the two started to shoot the other cops who were attacking them.

"GUYS JUST GO!" Gavin screamed.

"DAMMIT VAV WE'RE NOT LEAVING YO-" And with that moment Ray got shot, straight through the throat. Gavin felt that moment was in slow motion as Ray fell. Falling to the ground Gavin backed up and Ryan grabbed Gavin's arm pulling him up and they both ran. Looking up to see the copter's propellers get shot causing them to collide with the bank building. And an explosion echoed as another set went off at the bottom. Everything went smokey and ash rained down. Gavin felt as if he had just woken up, still holding the case, Ryan on top of him to protect him. Gavin felt relieved to know Ryan was alive. Waking the mad man up.

"Huh.." Ryan groaned and sat up a bit, "What... WHAT THE HELL?!" He asked and he rushed to where the copter has crashed. Gavin followed suit but backed up seeing the bodies.

Lindsay and Michael were laying together. Michael on top of her as if to protect her from the blast. Jack's arm sticking out, still gripping the case of money. Caleb was no where to be seen in the ruble. And Geoff was on his back head laid and eyes wide with shock. Ryan leaned forward and closed the man's eyes. Gavin blinked and grabbed something sticking out of the man's coat.

"Ryan.." It was a burned picture of Geoff's family. His wife and child's face were sadly burned off. Ryan took the picture and bit his lip. Taking the key off Geoff's neck, unlocking the box they put their stuff in and locked it again after putting the picture inside.

"This went shitter than I thought.." He sighed and heard voices getting closer, "Let's go.. Go!" The two got up and Ryan grabbed a gun as they ran. They knew they were gonna get caught but they also knew they had to run. As they attempted to escape, there was gun fire getting closer to them. The next thing Ryan knew Gavin collapsed, Ryan ran over and picked Gavin up as he rushed. Soon seeing the crowd of cops before them. Panting Ryan clung to Gavin a bit.

"You're surrounded.. I'd give up on it now.." Burnie said as the other police officers pointed the gun at the couple. Ryan shook his head and backed up.

"No.. You don't even get it!" Ryan screamed, "WE HAD OUR REASONS!"

"I'm sure you did but I'd be less worried about getting arrested if I were you." Joel said gesturing to Gavin. Ryan looked seeing the gasping for air. Ryan knelt as Gavin dropped his arm and the box made a loud clang.

"Gavin..?" Ryan asked as he took the Brit's face.

"Ry... Ryan..?" Gavin's paling face looked up to Ryan's panicking, "Did I tell you your eyes were like sapphires..?"

"Gavin cut the shit.." Ryan hissed and he opened Gavin's shirt. Seeing he was shot in the chest, "No.. No.."

"Hey..." Gavin laughed weakly, "I see.. The guys.. Hey guys.." Gavin waved weakly.

"FUCKING HELL GAVIN LOOK AT ME..!" Ryan shouted his voice shaking, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Gavin looked to Ryan and smiled weakly to Ryan.

"I think.. you'll like what I left you.. A-And Ryan.."

"Y-Yeah...?"

"I-I.." Gavin coughed a bit, "..I..." Gavin slowly closed his eyes and his body went limp. Ryan's eyes grew wide and started to feel panic.

"Gavin..? GAVIN?!" Ryan shook the Brit, "Fucking dickwad wake up!" Ryan shook the male more.

"Get him away from the body." Burnie ordered and the other cops went over to grab Ryan and separate him from Gavin's dead body.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Ryan screamed and the cops grabbed Ryan and pulled the body and put the Lad in the body bag, the other cops forcing Ryan on his stomach as they cuffed him. Ryan kept his face down as he was forced into a police car. The body taken to an ambulance to take the bodies to the hospital. Barbara saw the box and key and she picked them up and rose a brow. Looking to Ryan who was keeping his head down in the car.

* * *

"Whose the corpse?" Burnie entered the autopsy room with Barbara and Miles.

"Gavin David Free. Born May 23, 1988 in Oxfordshire England. Cause of death was bullet to the heart, but it seems more complicated than that." Gus explained looking through his forms.

"So Gus what did ya find?" Miles asked. Gus looked up and sighed heavily.

"From the angle and of the bullet hit it went straight to the heart. Surprisingly it killed him quote quickly. Judging from the angel and distance it was one of your snipers on a 30 foot building." Gus said as he showed them what he meant as he explained, grabbing a piece of paper nearby, "Wanna know the weirdest thing?"

"What's that?" Burnie asked taking the paper.

"We usually look through EVERYTHING. And I found two day old sperm inside."

"Aren't we usually full of them?" Burnie tried to joke but Gus wasn't having it.

"It's not his." He snagged the paper back, "In his lower intestine and around the rectum shows signs of penetration. Not forced. There would have been a tear."

"Wait are you saying..." Barbara pointed to Gavin's corpse, "That he had sexual intercourse with someone?"

"That's right." Gus said with a nod.

"With who?" Miles asked confused and Gus sighed crossing his arms.

"Well.. Don't know if you're gonna like the answer..."

"James Ryan Haywood." Joel said flailing a piece of paper.

"HOW DID JOEL GET IN HERE?!" Burnie asked jumping.

"He's been in here working." Gus said without missing a beat, "Yup and that Mr. Haywood is none other than the one you found at the explosion site."

"Makes sense because they'd be cuddling a lot." Miles thought a moment.

"So they had a relationship, so what?" Burnie sighed, "What does that have to do with his death?"

"I just thought it was interesting. As you can see on his arms here." Gus pointed with a pen, "There's imprints. From Mr. Haywood's hands. Clearly trying to protect this kid."

"So.. This Ryan is basically in love with this kid?" Burnie summed up and got a shrug from Gus.

"Yeah. Maybe. Have ya talked to him yet?" Gus asked covering Gavin up. Miles swallowed a bit. He felt like there was a lump in his throat.

"Kinda.." Barbara sighed, "He's kinda hostile right now.. We had to force him into a straight jacket and drug him up to calm him down.." She rubbed her arm a bit, "He's clearly still upset about.. You know.."

"Understandable.."Gus pushed his glasses up, "Clearly right there means he and this Free kid had something. Miles you know the guy why don't you talk to him?"

"I tried he refuses to even look at me... He won't talk to Burnie. Maybe you." Miles turned to Barbara.

"Me?"

"Yeah you bring the good in people. Joel might just make him angry."

"When did I anger anyone?" Joel frowned.

* * *

Barbra entered the interrogation room. The detective was a bit shy about this because she's never seen anyone this hostile before. Going over she cleared her throat holding the box and key. Ryan looked up, he was sitting in the corner, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. But he hasn't seen Barb before. Looking the detective up and down and noticed the box and key.

"...Where did you get that?" Ryan asked and Barbara sat the box and key on the table.

"It was at the crime scene. I thought you'd like to look inside with me." She smiled to Ryan showing kindness. Ryan rose a brow and stood up, "If you decide to behave I'll unbuckle the jacket for you."

"I'm fine actually. No the first time wearing this." Ryan shrugged standing and sitting himself down before Barb.

"Oh..." She blinked and cleared her throat, "I'm Detective Barbara Dunkelman. Yours?"

"Ryan... Just Ryan.."

"Okay Just Ryan." Ryan looked up puzzled to the female. He looked like he hasn't slept in days, "Let's take a look inside shall we?" She unlocked the box and there was more powerful things than she thought. First thing she saw was the burned photo, "Who was..?"

"That was Geoff's family..." Ryan said looking aside, "He had the picture on him after the crash.." Barbara sat the photo down and looked what else was inside. From this Geoff was a huge check with also a wad of money inside. A note saying _"For Griffin and Millie Ramsey. Use to pay off debt and for Millie's Collage. Geoff Ramsey"_. Barb found a news paper clipping of a house add from Lindsay and Michael Jones. A note telling Lindsay to buy the house if she survived. If neither it goes to Geoff's family. There was a picture of Jack and his girlfriend, on the back it said _"If I don't make it make sure this goes to Caiti Ward"_. And with Ray's for his mother. Barbara didn't know what to say or do. She looked to Ryan and she found the note to Ryan from Gavin. Something wrapped inside.

"Hey I think this is for you." She put the paper before Ryan and showed what was inside. Ryan leaned forward reading the note.

It wrote.....

_"Ryan... I know we haven't been together long. But the time we DID spend together with or without the crew was the most fun I had in years. We were really a group of guys who didn't have a care for the world. We all had our reasons for doing these things. I kinda did it for you. I was there the day you joined us and damn it all I'll be there till the very end! I've never been so happy just being close to you is enough as it is. I may die today. I know it might be.. Whatever share is left for me, take it.. And take this as a starting point.. I thin it might help you.. And Ryan.. I may not be able to say it to you.. But through actions I think we have.. But.. I love you. You mean everything. You're the love to my stuff. And it'll always be that way. Love you, Ryan. - Gavin Free"_

Ryan rested his head on the table and his body shaking. Barbara stood and rested her hand on his shoulder across the table. The other cops watched from the one sided window. Ryan shook his head.

"Fucking moron.." He mumbled and Barbara crouched and looked to Ryan.

"You were doing it for him weren't you..?" She asked and Ryan gave a small nod. She looked at what else was there. There was a wad of cash for bale money and a necklace. Barbara showed Ryan the necklace and it was a MINECRAFT diamond necklace. Ryan's eyes widened a bit seeing a sticky note on it. _'Reminds me of your eyes for some reason'_

"Would you like to wear it?" She asked and Ryan nodded and Barbara put it around his neck, "You didn't want to kill anyone did you..?"

"No.. We didn't.. We distinctly PLANED on not killing ANYONE.." Ryan sniffed a bit, "We had it set up so we and whatever other hostages we had made it out safely. We didn't know.. It'd go like that.."

"You you really didn't hurt anyone.." Ryan nodded.

"We only shot back in defense.. We ALWAYS aim for the leg or shoulder." Ryan assured, Barbara nodded and crouched next to him.

"So you never killed anyone?"

"No.. And I know the crew never did either." Barbara nodded and stood.

"I believe you."

"And Detective..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you take all the money for Geoff's family to them please..?" They need it more than I do.."

"Wait even your bail money?" Ryan nodded to her question. Barbara took the money as he asked and put them in the box and sighed.

"Alright.. I promise I'll get it to them." And with that Barbara left the room and sighed looking to the others, "He needed it.. He's been fighting it."

"I think he should plead sanity.." Miles said crossing his arms, "Ryan CAN kill a man if he REALLY wanted to but he wouldn't."

"Yeah.. Wanna come with me to deliver this?"

"To where?"

"Mr. Ramsey's house.... It's out of respect we give it to them.

"True... Let's go.."


	5. The Heist and Aftermath Part 2

 

**_Title: It's a Heist for a cretin Brit_ **

**_Rating: M for smut, language, violence, nudity and possible drug use._ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood_ _, side MichaelxLindsey_ **

**_A/N: THE FEELS!_ **

* * *

Barb looked at the envelope and sighed as she walked up to the house with Miles. He knocked on the door and a female opened the door and she blinked looking to the two.

"Mrs. Narvaez?" Miles asked and she looked worried.

"Yes.. What is it..?" She looked to the cops and Barb cleared her throat.

"I'm Detective Dunkelman. This is officer Luna. We're here to give you something from your son."

"Is my son okay? Is Ray alright?" She asked worriedly and the two looked to one another and Miles sighed looking to the woman.

"There was a heist at the bank yesterday. Your son sadly did not make it. He was part of the heist.." Miles said rubbing his arm. Mrs. Narvaez covered her mouth and looked down worriedly, "He wanted to give you this.." Barb offered an envelope and the woman took it.

"It's for your shop. There's more than enough for it right...?" Miles asked and she sighed and smiled a bit to the envelope.

"That's quite sweet of him.." She looked up holding the envelope close to her chest, "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Only one survived. The other's didn't survive. If you want to come and identify your son you can do that.."

"No.. It's fine.." She bit her lip and looked to the two, "I know my son.. He was actually a very sweet boy.."

"Umm.. Would you mind if we talk to you about him?" Barb asked and she shook her head.

"Not now.. Maybe another time.."

"That's fine. Have a good day." The two left the house and they felt a bit bitter. They had to go to the next house and they knew it was gonna be a bit difficult. Once they arrived Miles knocked again and Griffon answered the door blinking.

"Oh Miles. How are you?"

"Hi Griffon." He bit his lip some, "Um, I got some pretty bad news about Geoff.."

"Is Geoff okay?" Griffon asked worried. Miles rubbed his arm a bit more and Barb handed Griffon a thick envelope, "What's this?"

"This is from Geoff.. He wanted you to have it for the debt and for your daughter's school savings.." Griffon looked at it and gave a more worried look.

"Is Geoff okay? Is he in prison or...?" Miles and Barb were silent, Griffon covered her mouth looking down, "My god..." She covered her forehead and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Griffon.. He was doing it for you.. He wouldn't stop talking about it." Miles smiled a bit to Griffon and sighed biting her lip.

"Thank you Miles.. I don't know how to bring it to Millie.." Griffon looked down, Miles patted her shoulder.

"Want me to stay?"

"No.. No I'll be okay.. Thank you.."

* * *

Burnie walked down the hallway followed by Gus and Joel. The three entered a cell and Ryan was curled up in the corner, the three didn't really know what to do but Burnie went over anyway.

"Hey. Haywood." Ryan looked up to Burnie, "You got a court hearing coming up." Joel sat down a suit and Burnie undid the jacket's buckles. Ryan didn't say a single word to anyone as they left him to change. As Ryan started to change the diamond pendent plopped onto his chest as he took his shirt off. Ryan sighed gripping it and he finished getting dressed into the suit. He was feeling woosey as well. The medication they've been giving him to help him relax gave him a sick feeling. After being fully dressed he was cuffed and taken out to the court house. As he was taken down the steps he was instantly surrounded by news reporters.

"MISTER HAYWOOD DID YOU KILL YOUR CREW SO YOU CAN GET THE MONEY?"

"HOW LONG DID YOU PLAN THE HEIST?"

"THEY SAID THEY FOUND YOUR DNA IN ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF THE HEIST WERE YOU TWO IN A RELATIONSHIP?" The questioned continued and before he was put into the car he looked to the reporters.

"I'll say this.. You'll find out at the court hearing." He sat himself into the car and Burnie shut the door as the reporters were trying to ask more questions. Gus and Joel got in the back of the car with Ryan and drove off. Joel studied Ryan and gave an interested hum. Ryan rose a brow to the man.

"You're not lying aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Gus glared at Joel as Ryan asked his question, "What..?"

"That last question seemed unnecessary.." Gus said crossing his arms, "Almost like someone opened their big mouth."

"I didn't say shit.."

"Probably Brandon." The other male gave an ah. And Ryan slouched in his seat sighing looking out the window. He wasn't really ready for any of this.

When they arrived at the court house the people were there again and they rushed to the car and Burnie helped Ryan to the court house. They rushed in avoiding the reporters and cameras as they rushed in in the court room Miles stood there and blinked seeing Ryan.

"Hey man." Miles smiled sheepishly and Ryan looked to Miles and sighed a bit.

"What are you doing here Miles?"

"I was kinda involved.. Soo yeah.."

Ryan scoffed, "Well. Good luck." With that they headed to the court room. Inside the people sat down and Ryan looked down at his lap. He was a bit frustrated with everything and the people entering the court house. A man came in and Burnie spoke out. Man this guy was everywhere.

"Everyone all rise for the questionably honorable judge Matt Hullum." Once Matt was sat down he glared at Burnie who kept a straight face. Rolling his eyes he looked at the folder.

"Case is City Vs James Haywood. For attempt of burglary and murder in the first degree." Matt groaned some and looked around. Ryan's head was down and Ryan as alone, "Mister Haywood where is your layer?"

"I don't know." Ryan shrugged and a crashing noise and the sound of doors slammed open seeing a man holding his arms up. Ryan face smacked as he went over and sat with Ryan.

"You are...?" Matt asked.

"Counselor Chris Demarais." Chris said proudly and Matt rose a brow.

"Alright... Counselor Ashley Jenkins is the prosecutor. Counselor Chris Demarais is the defendant.. Let's begin if there isn't any gonna be any further interruptions." Matt sighed and gestured for Ashley to stand. Which she did with pride and walked near the front of the court room.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Your honor. We are here to put a mad man in prison. Even the mad house! For he murdered and robbed a bank. Reasons we find out today. May I have my first witness.. Mrs. Griffon Ramsey." Griffon gotten up from the crowd and a bible was grabbed and Burnie held it to Griffon. Who put her left hand down and rose her right.

"You swear to tell us the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes sir." And with that she went to the stand and sat down looking around than to Ashley.

"Mrs. Ramsey you are married to the desisted Geoff Ramsey. Who died in the robbery?"

"Yes ma'am.." Griffon nodded, "He was actually a kind and gentle person. Nothing like what the news made him out to be..."

"And how long have you known the accused?" Ashley pointed to Ryan.

"I've known Ryan for years. It's been so long I don't remember exactly how long but we're practically family."

"You have a child yes? Were you worried leaving her alone with Mr. Haywood or any of the other men in the crash?"

"Millie has her own baby sitter. But sometimes the guys would hang out with her. Mostly Gavin. He's known her since she was a baby." Griffon's voice broke some.

"So Mr. Haywood never been around your daughter alone?"

"OBJECTION!" Chris shouted, "It's irreverent to the case and has no reason to be mentioned."

"I'll allow it.. This ONCE.. Make sure it's ABOUT the case Counselor." Mat looked to Ashley.

"It is." Ashley assured and looked to Griffon who was totally disgusted.

"If you're making him to sound like a molester he's not.." Griffon scoffed at the question, "We have asked Ryan if he wanted to watch Millie but he has denied.. Many times we didn't bother.." Ashley nodded and looked to Griffon again.

"Can you see Mr. Haywood murdering anyone?"

"No.." Griffon shook her head, "He's weird knows a lot about weapons and such but we came to realize that's just a hobbies. He likes knowledge But just because he has this knowledge he'd murder. He even said so.. _'I'd feel too guilty if I killed anyone'_.."

"Thank you Mrs. Ramsey. No further questions." Ashley walked away and Chris went over.

"So. You say that my client, Mr. Haywood isn't a violent person."

"No he isn't. He's a good guy he'd never hurt anyone."

"Like you said my client has a knowledge of weaponry. You believe someone should have the knowledge and learn just for the sake of learning?"

"Yes. He's very smart and fun hearing all the facts he knows. Most of it is weapons but he knows other things too."

"So to be clear. He's just learning for the sake of learning. Not to harm."

"OBJECTION!" Ashley rose her hand, "He isn't getting to the point."

"Denied.. I see where you're going Mr. Demarais." Chris smiled and nodded to Griffon.

"No more questions." And with that Griffon was let down. And Matt looked at the list.

"Mr. Gus Sorola to the stand." Matt spoke and Gus came up. The usual thing happened and Gus sat down and Ashley looked over the paper work as she walked up.

"Mr. Sorola you did the autopsy on all seven bodies, On a Mr. Caleb Denecour, a Mister and Misses Michael and Lindsay Jones, a Mr. Ray Narvaez Jr. Mr. Geoff Ramsey, a Mr. Gavin Free, and Mr. Jack Pattillo"

"That's right. Mr. Pattillo and Denecour were a bit difficult because they were so crushed by the rubble the time of death was easy to tell due to the other bodies. And keep in mind these will be disturbing.." A projection screen was lowered and the crash site was shown. Than the bodies. A couple people gasped and covered their mouths.

"I know that Jones boy! He was a sweet kid!" A man in the back shouted.

"Order..!" Matt shouted. Than nodded to Ashley.

"Mr. Sorola which body was the most recent?"

"Mr. Free. His body was the least damaged other than Mrs. Jones. Her death was the quickest due to the hit on the head. Mr. Jones died from the recoil of the fall. The force of the explosion and glass from the building killed Mr. Ramsey and Pattillo. If it weren't for the box of money they had the two would have fallen off. Mr. Denecour got the worst from being in the back and suffocating from under the rubble."

"In your autopsy report it mentioned something odd in Mr. Free's body. Like some strange DNA." Ashley asked when the slides turned to Gavin.

"Mr. Free was the.. Most interesting." Gus sat back as he exclaimed, "Within his mouth and recital cavity had Mr. Haywood's DNA. But they weren't forced. All of it was consensual. The stretch inside Free's behind was obvious of intercourse."

"Would you think in any shape or form Mr. Haywood would kill Mr. Free?"

"In the autopsy as well as the witness report there is no bruising with intent. There are some but that was the removal of the body. Haywood didn't want us taking the body."

"Thank you. No more your honor." Ashley went and sat down. Chris stood up and went over.

"So within the autopsy report there is no fowl play with any of the bodies."

"Nope." Gus shook his head.

"And with Mr. Free you see no forced entries, no signs of abuse or neglect of injuries?"

"Like I answered there were semen and saliva DNA inside of Mr. Free."

And you can tell a lot from a corpse, can you tell by reports and by Mr. Free's body AND my client's actions they had a compassionate relationship?"

"Of course."

"And with the other's bodies it wasn't my client's fault?"

"In my personal and medical opinion, I don't think he did any of this."

"Thank you. Nothing further." As Chris sat down Matt allowed Gus to sit down as well and looked at the files.

"This is an interesting case... Next is Mr. James Ryan Haywood." Everyone mumbled to themselves as Ryan stood up and went to the stands. Sitting down he felt embarrassed but he wished to testify. After Ryan took oath, Ashley walked up and rose a brow to him.

"Mr. Haywood why are you testifying today?"

"Because I want to explain the truth." Ryan said, "You don't know what we were intending.."

"Alright.. First.. Let's cover the guns.. They were tranquilizer bullets, why?"

"We didn't want to actually take lives." Ryan spoke looking to Ashley, "We just wanted the money and we agreed to be a humane group. I even admit every robbery, every heist we used tranks because we didn't want to be killers."

"Yet, two hundred people including your and the police team died.."

"That explosion wasn't our call. We didn't plan explosions." Ryan scoffed a bit, "We only planned on scaring the hostages, steal the 70 grand shipment and leave. That's basically all we wanted.."

"Than who planned the bomb?" Ashley.

"Probably the cops because Miles told us they were bombing the place." Ryan said sitting back. Ashley nodded a bit and looked to the male.

"Do you know everyone's reasoning for this heist?"

"Yeah... Geoff was paying his debt and for his wife and kid, Ray for his mom's expenses, Michael and Lindsay were gonna buy a house, same with Jack and his wife, Gavin was just getting living expenses done and me... I honestly don't know.."

"You don't know or don't care..?"

"I didn't say I didn't care."

"Everyone had a reason accept you." Ashley mentioned, "Why was that?"

"Even if I said it you'll all make me the murderer.." Ryan scoffed.

"Than might as well if you don't.."

"IT WAS FOR HIM!" Ryan yelled, "It was for Gavin...." Ryan sighed heavily, "... I was going to propose.. I already had a ring and I was going to remodel my house so he'd have someplace nice to live instead of the crummy apparent he was living in.." Everyone stared at Ryan. They were surprised, as Ashley nodded to Matt Chris came up.

"So like you said, the home you currently live in you wished to remodel?"

"Yeah.. It's kinda a dump at the moment. I thought if I fixed it up for him.. He'd want to live with me.."

"And I'm sure he'd say yes. You were a compassionate lover. I assure you." Chris smiled, "No further questions."

"We're gonna take a 30 minute recess. A good stretch of the legs and some food in the system. After that we'll go to our next witness.."

* * *

"So Mr. Luna, you worked undercover with this gang?" Chris asked.

"Yes sir.. I was told to see what they were planning."

"And why's that?"

"Because my Sargent told me to.. Said they were doing it for themselves... At first I believed him.. But now.. I don't.. They were good people. They had families."

"And who was this Sargent?"

"Sargent Jon Risinger.." Miles said sheepishly. The room went quiet and everyone looked to one another. Ryan felt a little left out. Who was this Jon?

"For those who don't know, can you explain who Sargent Jon Risinger is?" Chris asked. 

"Sargent Risinger is the youngest Sargent in the squad but the smartest. He suspected criminal activity with this gang and wanted me to go under cover. Turned out they were just a bunch of guys who needed money so they did it without taking lives."

"Did you see any of them kill anyone that day?" Chris asked.

"No. Like Ryan has said and I can confirm that tranquilizer bullets were bought. The dose was low, not enough to kill a human. I can confirm this because I was with Geoff when he did this, he made me help him."

"The police found patched holes inside the bullets can you explain that?"

"We extracted the extra trank out and put them in home made bullets to even out. The home made bullets have holes that once entered the body they knock you out not kill you."

"That's actually pretty smart." Chris admitted, "They were a smart humane group. No more questions."

"Prosecution do you rest?" Matt asked.

"Yes your honor." Ashley said and Matt turned to the jury, "Jury think of all that was said and look over evidence. Till than court is at rest."

* * *

Miles walked over with Barb to Ryan who sat on a bench rubbing his face. Chris by his side. Barb nudged Miles and Miles went and sat next to Ryan.

"Hey.."

"Why did you defend me aren't you a cop?" Ryan asked.

"I defended you.. Because you and the other's are my friends.."

"In the report it is said that Gavin and Ray were killed at gun point by the cops who were there..." Chris mentioned, "May not be mentioned in court but it is in the reports so the jury will remember that."

"I'm worried they're gonna put me in the mental hospital.." Ryan sighed. The three looked to one another and gave a worried look. Barb held a cup of coffee to Ryan and smiled as the male looked up.

"It's gonna be okay.. If anything they might just find you guilty for robbery and that's only six years minimum." Ryan smiled a bit to Barb and took the cup.

"Rather be in jail than a ward."

"It'll be okay... Promise.. Even if we loose.. It'll be okay." Chris assured. Burnie came up to the group.

"Hey after two fucking hours they're done figuring it out." The crew went inside the room and once everyone was seated and one jury member stood Matt looked to him raising a brow.

"Jury under man slaughter of the second degree how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant, not guilty for man slaughter second degree." A low mumble and a sigh from Ryan came out but it wasn't over.

"For armed robbery how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant, guilty for armed robbery." Ryan wasn't surprised he knew he did the robbery.

"For reckless endangerment of his hostages and crew how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant not guilty your honor because he didn't cause said explosion." Ryan sighed heavily and smiled. Glad he's going in for one thing, "But your honor we suggest he goes into a mental hospital due to his behavior after the accident." Ryan looked in horror, no that's not what he wanted to go in for! No! Matt thought a moment and sighed.

"Makes sense.. Alright. James Haywood you are charged to thirteen years in Archive Mental hospital unless otherwise, and ten year probation. Thank you jury for your work court adjourned." The gabble was hit and it felt like Ryan's heart falling. Last place he wanted to go was a mental hospital. Chris side and looked worried to Ryan and took his shoulder in hand.

"Archive isn't actually that bad.. It's actually kinda nice." Ryan looked to Chris confused, "My friend Arron is there. And I've visited the housing and food looks good, and the workers are pretty nice." Ryan sighed and looked down, "It'll be okay." As Ryan walked out of the court room he avoided the eyes of the public The media taking photos and mics getting in his face. But he did willingly spoke.

"Honestly, I knew I did those robberies... The hist.. My apologizes goes to the families of the fallen officers.. And my friend's families.. I-I never meant for this to happen.. I'm sorry.." As he was taken into the car after his statement he sat quietly. His hands were free but he really wasn't.


End file.
